The One That Was Left
by BirdKid13
Summary: Do you know the seventh member of the flock? You don't? Well, Its time you know. Meet Skyler or Subject 113, at least thats what they call her back at The School. Skyler is alone in an unknown world, and when she escapes she goes out in search for one fee
1. Chapter 1

"Leave me alone!" I growled as gloved hands reached inside my cage. I bit down on someones hand and they jumped back in pain. Feeling satisfied I smirked that's when the shock said hello. The steel collar around my neck buzzed and whirred then shocked me with a ton of volts. The worst part is it kept going more and more painful every second.

"No….Collar….Will….Stop….Me!"

I was screaming to hear my own voice as the ringing continued. I let myself fall to the ground hands over my ears until squirming as if it would help. I stopped when the ringing stopped and all I can hear is the beauty of silence, the moment doesn't last though. "Ok Subject 113 you are to follow me to testing room 83." It's a lady, her hair was a chocolate brown cut a little lower then her ears and her lab coat a little too big for her. She looked at me expectantly and I nodded silently. She put the remote away then with a twist of her heels she walked out of the room and I followed, looking back at my cage then at the door. Just another normal day at the School.


	2. Chapter 2

The halls have a dark ominous feeling even though they are white, but I don't mind after all my life stank no it reeked. I kicked the ground with my bare feat and muttered under my breath. The scientist then made a sharp left and opened a tall door into a small room with nothing else but a operation table. I shivered the room is as cold as a snowy winter but when you are a lab rat like me you don't get snow days. The scientist then gestured me in, and I did so, I looked around the room before she pushed me a little farther than slammed the door key and lock. _You know what_ I thought _She probably didn't even want to touch me_. I let out a small sigh then leaned against the hard table. All I did the rest of the time was wait.

**Notable Observations: Subject 113**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Skin: Milky Pale**

**Hair: Long Blonde**

**Eyes: Sky Blue**

**Weight: 58 lbs.**

**- It calls itself "Skyler"**

**- Its brain function is slowing down 30%**

**- Anxiety levels have risen its hard is pumping 27% more efficiently**

**- It shows no sign of using its special "powers"**

** Of my Observations, Subject 113 is in a healthy condition and should be tested on more frequently if the powers come from a error find the error this can be the formula for The End.**

** Head Scientist Kelly Hunter**

I know they're watching I just don't want to give them anything. No readings, no nothing, sadly my adrenaline was pumping and I cant help being nervous. That's when it hit me, in my sad and unfortunate life, I will never escape The School


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I bet your wondering why I have short chapters well, I just want my pieces out there so much I cant stand it! Trust me the story will get more exciting.**

_I am never getting out of here _I thought this might be the time when I stop fighting them when I give up, but before I do that I need to do one more thing. I'm back in my crammed cage when nighttime falls, all around me I here assorted whispers an odd sounds that I haven't heard before. _Ok Im ready for this just this one. _"I'm going to escape and no one will want to stop me." I muttered, thats when the door opened.

It's Jeb how could I have guessed, everyone knows his secret about the Flock. Everyone knows that he was nurturing them while he was gone on his "vacation time". When the flock escaped it gave me hope, but now, 8 years have gone by and the flock still isn't here. I bet its just another freaking test, but the Flock doesn't know it. Jeb stepped aside and a couple of other men came in dropping a cage right next to mine. The men then grabbed the cart and walked off but Jeb stayed.

"What do you want" I had a voice crack, Jeb turned to me then nodded over to the sleeping newbie in the cage next to mine. He was in all white, _Bleaugh I hate that color absolutely despise that color, _but had dark hair that almost looked black. Jeb then pulling a needle out of his pocket I scooted to the far side

"What are you doing ?" I asked nervously. He ignored me and started putting gloves on. It's a large needle attached to a syringe, _a label, I see one. _The label is small with bold markings, but I can read it._ Avian; Genetical Mutations/ Error 7465872638456345…..He's sabotaging his mutation, this child is going to be an error! _Right then I could've done something, anything! But I didn't I watched him inject the syrup into the boy, then he left. That was it. I looked at the door, its not like Jeb to leave without a rude remark, but he did and I'm not going to hold a grudge against it. I curled up on the cold yet welcoming floor and fell asleep

**Yes Its still short but i'm getting better also if anyone has some good names that you would like me to use in my book put it in your review and you will get a thousand rainbow unicorns. Stay TUNED!**


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the sounds of screaming "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE" I'm still in my cage and i'm not the one screaming,i looked around the room and see wide eyes everywhere staring at ..me? No next to me. I whipped around and saw that the kid that came in let night was shaking ferociously. Wiping off the spit he had flying out off his mouth, I inched away from him._No no no don't let me see this boy die please please no don't please. _I watched him as he kept screaming and screaming. After a while it got old and I felt more used but at the same time utterly horrified. It was around lunch time when they came for me. My crate was lifted off the ground and put onto a cart and for my content the screaming guy came too, _great._

He stopped screaming after a while_ thank the heavens _and I'm able to think again. We stopped moving when we reached a wide room, I've already been this room before but the newbie hasn't he went all wide eyed on me. Guess why? He's in the maze. They opened my crate and I sprang out waiting to start. The kid however was more reluctant. After being pulled out he gained balance, thats when we were shoved in the start. I took off my feet pounding and heart racing I have to go faster faster. Man, this will feel good I love winning.

Subject 114 POV

_I don't know what I am doing or where I am, but I know I need to run, run through a endless maze. I saw a girl, I don't think I've ever seen a girl before. Everything's so new, is this life?_ "MY THOUGHTS ARE SO MIXED UP!?" I screamed at cameras that I pass._ It hurts it really hurts, my body it aches, my throat sore and my feet sore. i lost all feeling in my hands last night. Now i'm running in a giant lab with no Idea what im doing but like all mazes you have to find the end. _So I bolted around the corner and ran deeper and deeper into the maze.

_Sometimes I wish I could vanish. I get weird seizures and an electric shock is what gets me back on my feet. I know this isn't what I was made for running in circles, confused, but what choice do I have? _Sharply turning left I see the end it's right there! So I ran for it for my life.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_What was that _I turned around and look back at the maze, I look forward and scientists are there waiting for me to finish, Well lets just say this, "I'm not your toy!" with that I ran off in the opposite direction to whatever hideous surprise is waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**This Is My Favorite chapter so far and its getting longer yah:D**

My heart is pounding _I cant believe they…..they…._just then a small figure jumped out of the shadows black and white, yin and yang. It was elegant, but tough. Afther it vanished eye I turned my attention back to the form in front of me, i smelled its horrendous breath and the stench of ode to i-am-going-to-barf. I met it's gazing eyes they were bloodlust, and mine were weak. I cant fight off an eraser by myself can I? All off the sudden yin&yang jumped out of the shadows and onto the mobster's back. The fury emanating from this kid is breath-taking, I sat there and watched as the eraser fell to the ground neck snapped to the side. Above the limp wolf a wimpy kid the size of me it's screamer again which I think is a surprise.

"I'm not going to do anything for them anymore!"

This kid he gives me hope, hope the word sounds so new to me, hope, he is hope. Everything about hope is him, I thought I was before I knew I….never mind. I stood up shaking off my jelly legs and I walked up to him. Opening my mouth I 'm interrupted by the calking of an eraser, wait, make that two, no , three, scratch that, To many too fight. But with Mr. Hope here next to me I'm as brave as I was determined to get out of this sink-hole. I took a fighting pose, defiance written all over my face, anger all over theirs. My new partner then stepped forward, _he's determined _I thought_ no one can ever stop him. _He shut his eyes, and spread his arms ready and waiting.

No one moved for a while, finally I sputtered out the two letters he needed "Go?" At that moment Erasers charge forward and something started forming in Hopes…."Oh My Volts!" I exclaimed. His hands were glowing light everywhere, light and more light. The flying, surrounding wolves retreated shocked and blinded. He kept going, brighter, brighter,Until I lost him he's gone. I stumbled forward until my hand grasped around his papery shirt, I pulled him toward me but he struggled. All the erasers were down why was he still glowing?

"Stop!" I screamed " Stop it, Hope! STOP!" Stepping back a few steps I rammed him over where he fell over like a rag doll.

"HOPE! Are you Ok? Im sorry, i'm so sorry! Please?!" Leaning over him, his head cradled in my lap and tears streaking my face he looked dead way beyond dead. More like brought back to life then killed again. _But he's not dead, I wont let him die _I felt his chest, it wasn't rising or falling.

"No!" I sounded confused, helpless, alone. I placed both hands over his unmoving chest. "DONT DIE! DONT DIE! DONT DIE! I WONT LET YOU! NO!" with a one last high pitched shriek of loss i dropped my hands. he is gone I know that and I cant do anything. I turned around, facing the shiny surface glancing at my now Hopeless self I looked terrible. I touched the smoothness and stared at Hope's reflection,_gone_ i cant get over it. I'll never get over it that is until I saw a spark. i blinked and looked again, a spark square on his chest. I turned around and saw it with my own eyes. I crept over him ever so slowly the dot is there alright. Sinking to my knees I whispered

"Hope?"

The light flickered then shined brighter

"Hope"

It's getting brighter

"HOPE"

brighter

"HOPE!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs like a crazy lunatic. The light then vanished into the skin and I watched as it moved everywhere. His body filling up with light is like a cup filling with water. After a few seconds the light disappeared and….and…HE'S ALIVE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You**

**NJL97 for being my first reviewer (You gain a thousand rainbow unicorns wooohooo)**

**Prepare everyone, for the dramatic argument, scientists vs. Hope & Skyler**

Subject 114 Pov.

I woke up with tears dripping on my face,

"YOURE ALIVE HOPE YOURE ALIVE"

"Hope?" I questioned

"Oh sorry"she had a look of relief on her face

"Um…What happened?"

"You died"

"WHAT!?"

'But then you came back to life, Oh my volts!, I brought you back to life oh oh, and you, you became a giant lamp and…"

_she will never stop will she?_ So continuing on, she talked about me, her, erasers, light, spark, and Hope._ Hope me I don't think so. _

"Oh.. I still cant believe it, You're Alive!"

"Yah that is crazy" I responded. I cant really think straight, my head hurts really bad, and my hands look worse way worse.

"Ahem"

I looked up at the girl, I don't know her name, she's staring farther down the maze, where _oh-no. Scientists tons of them, I cant take them. _The girl then gestured me besides her and I did.

"That was very well done 113 and 114, although we could've had less brain activity." its a man, a very ugly man in a white lab coat.

"Were done! I cant take it any more! If you don't let us go in 5 seconds I will squash your disgusting face!" I'm guessing 113 said that. _She looks gorgeous with blood on her face. No she doesn't stupid stupid- _

"I'm sorry but I cant allow that" with a snap of his fingers two erasers sprang behind us.

"Stay back!" 113 snarled, but they advanced instead. She stepped forward and closer to the Erasers.

"I said, Stay Back!" she glared at them as if her eyes are daggers. They blinked then started moving back ever so slowly, _what is she doing_

Subject 113 Pov.

They moved and I watched them struggle against my power. _You are not going to attack this girl or boy, you will move back and not question. You two are terrible terrible….people. The worst part is you know that so you are not going to move at all. _I sprang up onto their back's and snapped their necks. Jumping back off their body's I turned and walked toward the scientists, they started cowering. _Yah, cower because i'm coming after you big head. _I then walked by Hope and his wide eyed bigger then the last one, Little by little I approached the head scientist. inches away from him he fainted and I didn't do anything, behind him another scientist stepped forward.

"Skyler" she says "I'm Ms Hunter but you can call me Kelly"

_She called me by my name, no one does that!_

"You need to stop this, Skyler, We are doing this for the greater good"

"No, You're not! Do you call torturing kids for the greater good?!" I'm upset really upset more then I have ever been in my entire terrible life.

" You don't understand Skyler-"

"I don't understand? What? What's the matter with you?"

She sighs incredible loud and looked at me like a little child.

_thats it thats the last straw _and with that thought in mind, I punched her in the face and she crumpled to the ground.

**Huh huh So how is it? better? I hope so. Don't forget to review! If you want your mutant in my story just put it in your review Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back sorry about the super long wait, I was on an epic VA-K. Anyway the moment you've all been waiting for, The next chapter!**

_Where am I? This is definitely not right._ I'm tired real tired, but I,m not in the room full of mutants anymore, I'm outside with real grass that smell's like heaven. _I might be in be in my cage but i'm outside finally. _My new enemy Kelly is in the field's with me, along with a couple of creepy scientists. After moments of waiting, My patience waned "What's the test now?" Kelly stepped forward followed by the short bob haired one that sat me in a room for the whole day._ I am seriously upset with that girl. _

"Hello Skyler, how do you feel?" Kelly soothed

" I feel vengeance, and the urge to break your face, again" Yah, I remember that in the maze when she took a serious hit to the face.

"Ok Skyler, I what you to fell happy right now."

"Wha-"

"What she means" The oversized lab coat said " Is that Subject 113 and 114 are to be retired today" _Did I hear that correctly? Retired you mean-_

"You should think of this for the greater good" Kelly interrupted. I looked around me seeking an exit but of course its a cage, I cant break metal. Then the assistant unhooked my cage and I leapt out. Scanning around I could easily run away, but, they did say Subject 114, didn't they?

"If you step one foot out of line you will die" Kelly is in serious mode now, she really does look like she will kill me.

Looking over I see hope standing their as stiff as a brick, probably scared to death. Hope is not too hopeful today.

All we have to do is run and we can do it we can, minor setback though, A ton of guns are pointed at us. Darn cant they just let us free instead of killing us. It would be so much simpler.

"Release them!" Then Erasers where overflowing in the field.

"Have fun" the small assistant remarked snidely.

At that moment then I, Skyler, Subject 113, ran for my life not looking back.

**I am going to post more Trust me I will! Please Comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyway I'm making **

**Actress4thelord the queen of awesome reviews (Best award EVER :)**

**also for anyone out there looking for another really good book read hers K.**

**anyway lets stop this and get back to Skylers great escape!**

_Run. Run. Run. Run. This is not normal. But you know nothings normal so this is out of the "normal". I'm to clogged up to think strait right now just RUN. _The field is soft but I cant enjoy it when i'm being chased by Erasers.

"Hope!" I panted "where are you?"

"Here" I heard a small voice behind me. Taking a brief peek I see Hope stumbling across every single bump in the field. Stalling, hope catches up and I start running again. _Hope isn't a good runner he keeps lagging, why am I holding his had? _I don't really care about that for all I know I can be carrying him on my back and not have a care in the world besides the Erasers of course.

"Jump" I yelled

"What?"he whimpered

"Just Jump!" he made a look with his face like are you crazy then jumped off the cliff. Little did we know that this was the same cliff Maximum Ride escaped on a few years ago.(sorry about that if you conceder it story content) The wind in my hair is really peaceful, its a shame that Hope is screaming so loud I cant savor it.

"Fine, Jeez" I say clearly annoyed. With a swift motion I grabbed onto Hope,_ why do I keep calling him that?_ Snapped out my wings and took to the sky

_Man, I'm free i'm really free. I cant believe it. How is it possible i',m-_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ouch Hope"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_What is up with him, we better land I guess. _After a while we find a small cave, then it starts pouring rain. Hope is still curled in a tight ball shaking all over. The cave smells like mildew and dust, which is a ton better then the smell of chemicals and other weird torture machines.

"Hey um, Hope"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he yelled.

"Then what do you expect me to call you hmmm!"

"I DONT KNOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"My frown quickly turned to worry as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Hope i mean-"

"No no its OK" he croaked " I should be sorry i've been getting these pains every day and it hurts, it hurts really bad."

"No you shouldn't be sorry they should they are the ones that did this to you." I announced "I might only be 14 but I can fight and you can fight too you just got to get the courage to do it. We might not be able to take them with just…us." He shrugged and started to stand.

"I know someone who can." he suggested then started walking to the edge of the cave where the rain has lifted.

"Just follow me" then I watched as he snapped out his sleek wings and jumped into the sky.

**So how is it please respond. You can probably guess who Hope is talking about, find out on the next chapter on Total Drama - nope. On….The One That Was Left Behind!**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

**OK THIS IS URGENT DO READ AND SORRY BUT THIS IS JUST A AUTHORS NOTE**

**OK Heres the deal I have this other book called The Fae Curse, problem is its in the abandoned Witch and Wizard zone, so should I END the book or MOVE it to maximum ride and like put wings on her or something, or would that be bad. Also what would you think if I started a new book, seriously what would you think PLEASE REVIEW IT IS DIRE THAT I KNOW WHAT TO DO! thanks Check it out**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi I'm Posting this new chapter but i'm still upset with the problem i've been having what should I do I f you don't what I'm talking about i'm talking about Chapter 9 A/N I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO Please Review!**

Subject 114

She flew up next to me pounding her strong brown and white wings, and yet yelling at me at the same time.

"How did you.." she trailed

"I don't know" I responded "It just happened" she stared at me like I was more of a freak then herself and it made me uncomfortable.

"Um, What is your name? I pushed. Its funny because I was only changing the subject but overall I didn't know her name.

"My names Skyler but you can call me Sky." She paused. "Ironic right" she giggled almost like her life didn't have so much pain.

"I'm sorry, really I am" I said

"Why?"

"Because you had to do a lot for me"

"Hey" she laughed "Same for you" I watched her glide through clouds and soar through the trees, it makes me want to dive and do the same. Though I don't, I just watch, feeling the air in my feathers and the wind coursing in my veins. I may not have been born to fly but I sure am now, there is no stopping me. Why does she call me hope is this why? Do I have hope? I must think of it as a complement because to her I'm her light and Hope. Nothing can stop me as long as I have hope in what I believe and right now I believe in the flock, they have to help us. And if they don't I'll blast them with my super sonic hand cannon thingys. Lets hope thats our last option. I'm ready for anything so-

"Bring IT!" I so it begins

Subje- PLEASE STOP! MY NAME IS SKYLAR thank you Skylar Pov.

I cant believe Hope has wings yet again nothing surprises besides the fact that I'm FREE. Well that didn't make sense. Its been so long since I used my wings besides falling of the cliff. The moon finally started rising and the stars gazed over us watching, waiting.

"So, where are we going again?"

"Were going to see the most successful avian humid hybrids in all time"

"And who would that be?"

"Maximum Ride and her flock because they will help us I know they will"

"Man, that is so cool" I noticed him looking at me "What?"

"No-Nothing" he shrugged off the question like a piece of lint.

"Its Peaceful"

"Yah, especially since there's no poking and prodding."

"Yah,thanks"

"Thanks to you too"

"We would never had escaped if you didn't get us 'retired."

"touche" We glide through the eerie darkness for a long time, not talking at all. This was peace, sadly, it wont be long till they find us again, because. I have a tracker in my arm.

**Good Great anyway I was thinking who should be in Skyler's and hopes flock thing is i don't know so send in your OC's! Please Review! **

**Male: 14**

**Female: 12**

**Male: 10**

**Female: 8**

**Here's the template:**

**Name:**

**Birth name:**

**Age**

**DNA:(**00% Human 00% Avian 00% whatever!**)Put in your percentage and your 3rd Dna**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Wing Color:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Please REVIEW woohooo**

**~BirdKid13**


	11. Chapter 10

**Tell me if I should continue this story K?!**

Hope it's Pov.

"I am really hungry can we eat?"

"Sure" replies Skylar as we swoop down behind a tree unnoticed. "How about there?" Her finger directed toward a fancy restaurant with a giant glass dome on top. We slowly walked up to the restaurant went inside and sat down, as we did Sky snuck a wallet from a man's pocket, took out some cash and placed the wallet back in his pocket. She didn't even bother the man because he continued to drink his wine. I gripped the white cloth hard as the waiter walked up to us.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked in his Italian accent.

"No it's just us." I replied. Skylar leaned over and looked at me dreamily.

"Ok then, can I get you two something to drink?" He said knowing two love birds when he sees them.

"Some water for both of us please." Sky responded still looking at me. The waiter nodded then walked off.

"What was that for?" I asked

"I'm giving him the wrong idea so he is not suspicious of the right one." I nodded silently then reached my hand over the table, she held it until the drinks came.

"We are ready to order" I said nonchalantly.

"Alright then, what will it be?" Looking at the menu and leaning forward as he spoke, "This here is always delicious and the Café specials are always delightful."

"We will have two spaghetti with meatballs, one milkshake, a large casserole, a scone, and one of these." Skylar answered.

"That is a lot of food maam."

"Yes it is."

"Are you sure you want this much?"

"Yes" Skylar said annoyed. I watched as the two of them bickered on the amount of food. The waiter then left and met up with another waiter and they both talked. Minutes later, the manager came to our table to address or menu choices then went to another table. There were six children at that one. A tall blond that looks like the oldest one stands up in her seat and starts yelling at the manager then, a couple of guards bustled in. The girl looked shocked then nodded to the others. Then they all whipped out there wings and shot into the air. I 'm dumbstruck but, then I realize the guards are coming for us and we too jump into the air. Flapping out of the shattered dome we heard cameras click and people scream. Minutes later we were pulled over by the flying bird kids and the steaming blonde.

**Cliffy!**

**Please Review so Sorry for the long wait had super writers block!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I finally updated! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Thanks to all readers who reviewed and enjoy!**

The antiseptic smell floods through me. I crack an eyelid and saw white. I try to move my head but it wont budge the cold metal on my back and the leather straps sending chills through my spine. "They didn't want you." A female voice states from the corner of my eye I see a white lab coat. "They handed you over" She paused...Kelly paused."Didn't I tell you this was for your own good?" I heard her walk away and open a door "I hope this will teach you something" She left me confused until I heard it. The whirring of machines, the sharpening of knives, syringes being prepped. I looked up and found it pointing straight at my face. It rushed at me, I couldn't even scream.

Sweat poured of off me, fear sketched on my face, as I bolted up right in my bed. I looked at the small alarm clock, it flashed a neon green 1:00 casting an eerie look across the room. I let out a sigh of relief and pushed the covers away swinging my legs off the mattress.. I closed my eyes, deadly contraptions flash across them and I opened them quickly.

I stood up and stretched, it was nice off Max and her flock to let us stay here now that were al outlaws. The night she and her flock flew out of the restaurant we followed suit. The night she and her flock flew out of the restaurant we followed suit. Only later to pulled over by her flock. We told them of our story and reason yet she showed no emotion. Angel gave her the Bambi eyes and she let in. I opened the curtains and looked at the stars, shining so bright. We decided hiding out in a hotel would be the best place. How did we get a hotel room? Well, Angel asked more like persuaded.

I walk onto the little porch. 64 degree weather nipping at my bare feet. I hug my cream colored parka closer as a breeze blew. Grabbing the rail I lean over, the wind tugging on me telling me to jump. The city so quiet disturbs me, maybe I'll go for a second. I pounce onto the railing and look out slowly standing up. Clearing my head sounds like a good idea. I jump off the rail and free-fall.

The wind whistles its pleasure, tugging at my garb saying 'come, come and join. I take a deep breath before spreading my wings. They glisten in the moonlight and ruffle as the wind roars past. Freedom courses through my veins, air erasing my nightmares. A few seconds later I'm touching the clouds laughing quietly in the dead of morning. The sleeping city's lights blink quietly and hushed voices echoing in alley ways. I breath in the oil musk and dive lower, adrenaline pumping it feels good.

I passed into the forest, swerving around trees, ducking under branches and quietly humming to myself. I cause a tidal wave of air behind me. A clearing appeared and I flew faster. The lake shimmered and rippled and by my barley touching wings. I flew up, my hair whipping my back. Smiled at the moon when I broke the cloud line and went back down again. Then up again getting higher and higher until I heard a rustle in the leaves. I looked down in time to see a small barrel of a gun pointing out of the bushes. My heart stopped, and time slowed, my wings haltered and I dropped a couple feet. I snapped out of it and shot up but I was too late, it fired. I take in assort breath and clutch my side. My blood oozing through my pale fingers, dark splotches started forming on my eyes and the world spinning too fast. I reached out trying too touch anything, desperately I let out a sigh then close my eyes. I drop as fast as a lightning bolt. I didn't feel anything when I hit the water. I didn't even scream.

_"And that over there is Orion's belt" My grandfather spoke with delicacy pointing his fingers up to the stars._

_"It looks like a starfish" I giggle. He turned his head to look at me, then laughed brushing my flaming hair out of my face. The small boat rocked, and the lake water rippled._

_"Yes, yes it does." He smiles. I look at him with my wide blue eyes. He grabbed my hands in his and kissed me on my forehead. He leaned back still smiling before it was wiped off his face. His eyes widened and he fell forward. Confused by his sudden act I look up and found an archer on the bank. He lowered the bow then vanished into the shadows. I look back at my grandfather blood dripping down his back an arrow sticking out with black and red feathers attached to it. The lake turns red and the sky darker, the stars disappear and my happiness relinquishes._

_"Papa?" I touch his cold face, his eyes closed. "Papa!?" I ask a little louder. He doesn't respond. I don't understand, why isn't Papa responding to me. All of the sudden a rope grabbles to our little raft. I turn around and fine men on the lake side reeling us in. I guard Papa and wrap my arms around him. Once on the side the men reach for me._

_"Papa!" I yell but he doesn't say anything he just lays there not moving. "Papa!" The men peel me off of him but I kick and scream. Why isn't he waking up why isn't he saving me?_

_"Papa!" The men carry me away from him and sink our boat with Papa with it. "Papa!" I yell desperately before the boat sinks completely._

_Papa's body was found on December 12, as for me I was never seen again._

I open my eyes, the air chilly and the tree sways gently. I wrap my arms around my arms and cry. The branch I am currently on reminds me of that incident. Why is my life so twisted? The thought rounded my mind before I heard a loud **Bang!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**U & A,**

**BirdKid13**


End file.
